Sibling Rivalry
by Jiyuui
Summary: Welcome to the romance comedy filled world of Sibling Rivalry! This is a romantic comedy!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 0

The Meetings.

Liberia Kou

Age: 17

Height: 5'3

Family: Viniiaci Kou (elder brother)

Languages(s): English, French

Personality: Kind, loving, competitive, and romantic

Personality (AT HOME): The same as their outside personality

Nicknames: Libi-Chan; Lilia; Kou-Chan; Libbu

Gender: Female

Birthday: June 14th

Type of Lover: Smart, caring, patient, and competitive

Appearance: Long black hair, beautiful brown eyes, warm smile, THEM SKIRTS THOOOO

Viniiaci Kou

Age: 17 (older by 3 months)

Height: 6'1 (r u a lamppost Viniiaci?!)

Family: Liberia Kou (little sister)

Language(s): English, French

Personality: Dependable, reliable, quick, knowledgeable

Personality (AT HOME): The same as their personality outside

Nicknames: Vinny; Vincu-San; Mr. Reliable

Gender: Male

Birthday: March 14th

Type of Lover: Reliable, organized, quick, finishes job on time

Appearance: Black short hair, beautiful brown eyes, sweet smile, LoOkS aMaZiNg In A uNiFoRm!!!

Hyaime Linna

Age: 16

Height: 5'5

Family: None in this series (mother shows at least twice?)

Language(s): English, Japanese

Personality: Emotionless, quiet, fast at work

Personality (AT HOME): Wears hoodie with cat ears, lazy, even more emotionless, less quiet, more likely to smile

Nicknames: Himme; Nachu (sneezes a lot, that's why); Ame-Chan

Gender: Female

Birthday: July 5th

Type of Lover: PERFERS NOBODY

Appearance: Golden-like brown hair, emotionless green eyes, CONSTANTLY WEARING SWEATERS, her uniform thoooo

Kincha Dainna

Age: 17

Height: 5'8

Family: None in this series

Language(s): English

Personality: HIS DIRTY TALK SHOULD BE ILLEGAL, can't understand privacy, HIS DIRTY TALK THOOO

Personality (AT HOME): Sweet, loving, amazing cook, y can't he be like this outside

Nicknames: Kinn; Dani; Kin-Kun

Gender: Male

Birthday: September 14th

Type of Lover: Humerous. That's it.

Appearance: Handsome, ginger hair, pretty purple eyes, wears a lot of sneakers

THE MAIN LOVER INTEREST

Meiwilla Ceilo

Age: 17

Height: 5'9

Family: None in this series (mama shows soon)

Language(s): English

Personality: Organized, smart, patient, reliable, loveable personality tbh

Personality (AT HOME): Flustered, hardworking, secretly works on music

Nicknames: Meiwilla-San; Mei Mei: Ceili

Gender: Male (yes. Viniiaci takes interest in him.)

Birthday: December 5th

Type of Lover: Acceptable, gives space, hard worker, competitive

Appearance: Pretty short red hair, blue eyes, looks good with almost anything on


	2. The Pretty Face

_A warm summer breeze. Or was it a fall breeze...?_

 _I could never tell the differenence._

 _I see it though. A red haired boy. Pretty blue eyes._

 _Hmm..._

 _Wake up.. wake u—_

Viniiaci was jolted awake by a sudden scream of his sister, Liberia.

"Damn you Liberia!" He shouted from the hallway of her screaming. "I can't help it! We're almost late!" She shouted back. Viniiaci realized that he was barley even ready.

School started in 10 minutes! He had 5 minutes to get ready and 5 minutes to RUN!

He started immediently. He quickly changed out of his night clothes, going into his school uniform. As he tied his bright red tie under his turtleneck, he raced for the bathroom, counting seconds. He brushed his teeth quickly, skipping his normal shower in the morning. He glanced at the time.

 **7:51** it said. Viniiaci could probably make it! He ran for his bag, he looked around the house for a bit (1 minute to be exact) to look for Liberia. She left early. "God damnit Liberia! I could've been out by now!!" He ran out, locking the door. 7 more minutes. He ran.

He manages to get to school on time. When he got to his classroom, he rushed in, only to be greeted by a bump on the head, and a headache from someone. "Gah! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" It was a male's voice. Viniiaci got up, shaking his head. "I'm fine." He said. He looked up. He then saw a perfectly made face, red hair and blue eyes. "My! I didn't know I ran into such a lovely figure! I'm Meiwilla Ceilo! Who may you be?" The boy called Meiwilla said. "I'm Viniiaci Kou..." He said, dazed by what just happened. Meiwilla smiled, leaving the classroom.

Viniiaci was confused. No. That's not right.. amused.

Viniiaci went to his desk, only to be greeted by Hyaime Linna. She glanced at him, cocked her head to the side, "...You met Meiwilla?" She said quietly. Hyaime was the type who seemed... emotionless. Quiet? Viniiaci nodded, she made a 'tsk' sound. That was one of her signs she was irritated, or she didn't like Meiwilla. "I don't like Meiwilla. He calls himself a Pretty Face. It's stupid." She made another 'tsk' sound, Viniiaci was correct. She didn't like him. "Oh? What happened?"

Before Hyaime could begin, the bell rang. The teacher came in and the day began.

 _A careless whisp of wind. A careful breeze._

 _Steady waves. Steady heartbeats._

 _I see a figure, red hair.. blue eyes. I reach my hand out to the figure._

 _I'm too afraid to caress my hands along with theirs though._

Liberia woke up with a jolt. It was 6:51, she needed to get ready quick. She got up, took her quick shower, bruised her teeth. She check them time

 **6:58**

"Gahh! I took too long!" She ran for her school clothes, the skirt was short. She sighed, sucking it up and dealing with it. She slipped her clothes on.

She ran for her breakfast, just cereal. She felt as if she was forgetting something.

Oh well.

 **7:26**

She had just finished her breakfast. She ran for her room again, forgetting her lucky jewel-shaped pen. She picked it up, leaving her room. Only to remember she needed her bag. She ran back in, looking for it.

 **7:45**

She still couldn't find her bag. She checked all around her room. She realized she needed to clean her dish or else... she couldn't remember. She ran to the kitchen, cleaning her dish. Running back into her room after.

 **7:50**

She let out a scream of sheer panic. She now remembered. "Damn you Liberia!" She heard down the hall. She let out a sigh of relief. She found her bag. "I can't help it! We're almost late!" She yelled back at him. She ran out of the house with her bag.

She had bumped into someone walking along the way. A red haired guy. Blue eyes. "Oh! I'm so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me!" He bowed politely, Liberia looked confused. "I'm Meiwilla Ceilo, who may you be?" Meiwilla said. "I'm.. Liberia Kou... I go to Justice Pride Academy." She said, feeling a bit flustered knowing she needed to go to school fast. "Ah! May I call you Libi-Chan?" Meiwilla said with a kind smile. She then said "Ah! May I call you Mei Mei?" His face went red on instant. He nodded quickly, rushing off. She tilted her head.

"I'm guessing he is allowing me." She realized she was behind.

"Wait Mei Mei!!" She ran after him


End file.
